


What I once used to dream, I now dread.

by Akimfu



Series: Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [4]
Category: Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Hickey is Nyarlathotep kinda, Lovecraft Inspired, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: "All would be there, for had not old dreams flungOpen the gate to that stone-lanterned mazeWhere drowsy streams spin out their winding ways,Trailed by green vines from bending branches hung?I hurried—but when the wall rose, grim and great,I found there was no longer any gate."- "The Gardens of Yin" by H.P. Lovecraft





	What I once used to dream, I now dread.

What I once used to dream, I now dread.  
I only feel disgust for the man who calls himself Cornelius Hickey.  
I shall never enjoy the pleasures in Gardens of Yin  
Where we once danced and committed the carnal sin.

I shall never wonder about his whereabouts  
As he does not live in the Queen's realms;  
As he lives in the Dreamlands  
Where the laws of God and Man don't rule.

As he is a great Dreamer and a better seducer.  
I pray to God to forgive me for my wrongdoings  
and to never lay my sight on his most beautiful hair  
and the most sinful of smiles

As I do not control myself.  
I never do around him.

Shall we dance again in Gardens of Yin?  
Shall I relish again the salty taste of lust?  
Or shall we be consumed by the maddening ecstasy of our own hubris?

Do you remember me with the most gentle fondness?  
Do you find my person to be of the most interesting nature?  
Or did you already find another more willing to follow your way?

God forgive me because I lied again.  
The only man I only feel disgust is myself  
As I forgive the entity named Cornelius Hickey  
Who did love me in his own way  
Like he loved Gibson and Manson and Tozer  
And other Dreamers who were consumed  
By the childish frenzy and cruel insanity of the Gardens of Yin.


End file.
